The Waking World and the Well of Eternity
Mười ngàn năm trước khi Đại thế chiến thứ nhất ( First War ) giữa orcs và humans nổ ra, lục địa Azeroth đã từng liền một khối, bao bọc xung quyanh là biển. Vùng đất ấy,được biết đến với cái tên Kalimdor,quê nhà của những sinh vật với những chủng loại khác nhau, tất cả đều đua nhau để sinh tồn cùng với sự hoang dã của một lục địa đang trở mình.Ở trung tâm nơi góc tối của lục địa tồn tại một hồ nước đầy bí ẩn với những nguồn năng lượng sáng chói. Hồ nước,mà về sau người ta gọi là giếng thần bất diệt ( Well of Eternity ), theo đúng nghĩa đen lẫn bóng là trái tum của thế giới tràn đầy phép thuật và quyền năng tự nhiên.Nguồn năng lượng, chảy từ Bóng đêm vĩnh hằng, đến nơi trung chuyển là Giếng thần, để rồi đưa nguồn sống đó đến mọi ngóc ngách của thế giới để nuôi nấng mọi hình hài tồn tại trên hành tinh này. Theo thời gian, một bộ tộc ban sơ luôn ẩn mình trong đêm tối tìm đến bên bờ nước được yểm bùa đầy sức mê hoặc đó. Những con người hoang dã, du canh du cư, bị thu hút bởi nguồn năng lượng kì diệu của Giếng thần, đã xây dựng những căn nhà hoang sơ trên vùng vịnh yên bình ấy. Thời gian trôi, quyền năng từ Giếng thần dần tác động đến bộ tộc khiến họ thông thái, khỏe mạnh, và gần như bất tử. Bộ tộc này tự gọi mình là Kaldorei, hay "Những đứa con của các vì tinh tú" theo ngôn ngữ của mình. Để ăn mừng điểm bắt đầu của xã hội đang dần sinh sôi, họ xây những công trình lớn và những điện thờ quanh Giếng thần.. Tộc Kaldorei, hay sau này được gọi là night elves, thờ phụng nữ thần mặt trăng, Elune, và họ tin rằng nàng ngủ say nơi sâu thẳm của Giếng thần khi ban ngày đến. Những thầy tu tế và các nhà tiên tri của night elfves đã nghiên cứu Giếng thần từ rất sớm với tính ham hiểu biết vô hạn định, sục sạo những bí mật và quyền năng ẩn chứa của nó. Khi xã hội của họ cực kì hưng thịnh, người night elves đã khám phá ra độ trù phú và đa dạng sinh học trên lục địa Kalimdor này. Những sinh vật duy nhất có thể ngăn cản được họ là những con rồng cổ đại đầy quyền năng. Những mãnh thú họ rắn này thường xuyên ẩn dẩn, nhưng chúng sẵn sàng làm mọi thứ để bảo vệ lãnh thổ của mình khỏi những hiểm họa tiềm tàng. Người night elves khám phá được việc giữ mình để bảo vệ trái đất của loài rồng- và quyết định để cho những con rồng yên nghỉ cùng bí mật của chính mình. Dần dần, tò mò đã dẫn người night elves hội ngội với một thực thể quyền năng, không hề quá lời khi đó là Cenarius, một á thần nguyên thủy vĩ đại cai quản những cánh rừng. Cenarius dần yêu mến tính ham học hỏi của night elves nên đã dành một thời gian dài để chỉ dẫn họ về thiên nhiên. Người Kaldorei đã dựa và đó phát triển một cuộc sống hài hòa với những cánh rừng dồi dào sức sống của Kalimdor và chung sống nơi thiên nhiên thanh tịnh. Sau những kỉ nguyên bất tận, nền văn minh của người night elves mở rộng một cách quy củ và cực kì văn hóa. Những con đường,ngôi đền, hay chốn ở đã kéo dài qua cả những vùng đất tăm tối nhất. Azshara,nữ hoàng với vẻ đẹp và tài năng thiên bẩm của người night elves, đã cho xây dựng một cung điện rộng lớn và ấn tượng nơi vùng vịnh của Giếng với các cận thần yêu thích của nàng trong những con sảnh đượm ánh kim cương đá quý. Những tôi tớ của nàng, còn gọi là "Highborne", mê mẩn từng mệnh lệnh của bà hoàng và tin rằng họ có vị thế hơn tất cả giống loài của mình. Mặc dù tình yêu của nữ hoàng Azshara dành cho mọi người là bình đẳng, những Highborne vẫn bị người night elves bí mật ghét bỏ và cách ly. Chung nỗi tò mò với các thầy tu về sức mạnh của Giếng thần Bất diệt,Azshara ra lệnh Highborne nghiên cứu những bí mật đó và khám phá ảnh hưởng thật sự của nó tới toàn thể thế giới. Người Highborne đắm chìm vào nghiên cứu, học hỏi không ngừng về Giếng thần. Theo thời gian, họ phát triển kĩ năng làm chủ và điều khiển năng lượng thần kỳ của Giếng. Những thực nghiệm cho Highborne biết với rằng quyền năng mới này họ có thể dùng để gây dựng hay tuyệt diệt mọi thứ thuận theo ý thích của bản thân. Các Highborne đã tình cờ nhận ra ma pháp cổ xưa và hết lòng hết dạ hiến dâng thân mình đổi lấy sự tinh thông đó. Mặc dù đã nhận ra rằng nguy hiểm tiềm tàng của phép thuật khi sử dụng một cách bừa bãi,Azshaza và những Highborne vẫn sử dụng những phép thuật này một cách liều lĩnh. Cenarius và những nhà thông thái của night elves đã cảnh báo họ rằng việc chơi đùa với ma pháp sẽ chẳng có gì ngoài việc phải trả cái giá rất đắt. Nhưng, phớt lờ những lời nhắc nhở, Azshaza cùng những đồ đệ của mình vẫn ngoan cố thực hành và phát triển sức mạnh của bản thân. Khi quyền năng của họ cải thiện,Azshaza và những Highborne thay đổi dần. Sự kiêu căng và tách biệt ngày càng gia tăng một cách tàn nhẫn giữa họ và những người night elves khác. Một tấm mạng tăm tối, ưu tư phủ lên vẻ đẹp vốn có của nữ hoàng Azshaza. Nàng bắt đầu bỏ qua những vấn đề nàng yêu thích và từ chối liên lạc với bất cứ ai trừ những tư tế Highborne nàng tin tưởng. Một học giả trẻ: Malfurion Stormrage, người đã dành rất nhiều thời gian để nghiên cứu về thuật druid (đạo sĩ), Nghi ngờ những quyền năng tởm lợm đang làm các Highborne và nữ hoàng kính mến của họ lạc lối. Mặc dù không thể tiên liệu chính xác được sự xấu xa đang đến gần, ông vẫn biết một điều :cuộc sống của người night elves sẽ sớm bị đổi thay,mãi mãi.... "The Waking World and the Well of Eternity" là một phần trong History of Warcraft, Chương I. Có thể tìm thấy in-game book ở Stormwind Keep Royal Library dưới đề mục khác, "The Kaldorei and the Well of Eternity". Những địa điểm khác: * Deepwater Tavern in Wetlands. * The Royal Library in Stormwind. * Tavern of Time in Tanaris. Timeline: * ← Previous book: Charge of the Dragonflights * → Next book: The War of the Ancients Media Video WoW Pro Lore Episode 3 The Kaldorei, Night Elves|Tankingmage's video narration with Machinima Warcraft History & Lore Episode 5 - The Discovery of the Well of Eternity|Nobdy Enoon's video series on Warcraft History & Lore See also * Well of Eternity * Kaldorei * Azshara * Highborne * Malfurion Stormrage External links ;Object ;Official lore :Blizzard appears to have removed the content below. es:El Despertar del Mundo y el Pozo de la Eternidad pl:The Waking World and the Well of Eternity ru:Калдорай и Источник Вечности (книга в игре) Category:Lore Category:History of Warcraft Category:Stormwind City objects Category:Achievement objectives